Harbingers of Skulls
Welcome once again To the Bloody Pit, my friends We're so glad you could attend Come and die, come and die! Yes, the Bloody Pit of Horror, here ''As sick as is Gomorrah queer ''Its purpled purpose crinkly clear - here! -GWAR, "Zombies, March!" Clan Organization & Roles in the Sabbat Inscrutable. Harbingers are usually solitary, setting up shop in a city and then pursuing both grisly study and revenge against the Giovanni clan and its interests. While they acknowledge the Sabbat ecclesiarchy and make their presence known at sect functions and offering their services, no Harbinger of Skulls is known to have joined a pack, though the clan has been given a Priscuship and has one sitting Bishop, and a member in the Black Hand. Those who know something about the Harbingers generally consider Unre, Keeper of Golgotha, to be the clan's de facto leader. Despite their half-hearted participation in the sect, elders of both the Lasombra and the Tzimisce clans seem eager to keep them in the fold. When the Harbingers of Skulls joined the Sabbat, they eagerly took to the Path of Death and the Soul, and virtually all of them have achieved high levels of the path in a very short time. Within the Sabbat, the Harbingers' primary political agenda is to turn the sect against the Giovanni clan, which they do with great fervor. In addition to their studies, Harbingers are known to devote their energies to defeating and subverting the Giovanni's ghostly slaves, and binding or destroying those ghosts that willingly serve. When high-profile members of the Sabbat have difficulty with ghosts, the Harbingers often act as problem-solvers, taming the spirits of the dead. Though they have been part of the Sabbat for better than a decade and a half, tales of the Harbingers teaching their Necromancies to the Sabbat remain little more than rumors. While a Harbinger might in theory share their knowledge in exchange for a valuable service, a prospective student would almost certainly need to follow the Path of Death and the Soul and meet a number of other grisly requirements set by the Harbingers of Skulls. Disciplines & Aptitudes All Harbingers of Skulls are known to possess superlative senses, horrifying durability, and black sorcery dealing with ghosts, corpses, and even the Kindred form. Beyond this, their powers vary. For instance Unre has demonstrated knowledge of both Dominate and Serpentis (powers based on her V:tES card). The White Widow, on the other hand, uses Obfuscate (likewise). The Harbingers are known for their occult knowledge and are a storehouse of ancient historical lore, Cainite and otherwise. In the modern nights, they have rapidly brushed up on modern scientific and medical techniques, and show no fear of technology, especially insofar as it will aid their grisly work. Harbingers of Skulls are often surprisingly skilled in combat, and particularly love personally counting coup on Giovanni vampires. For vampires that have so wholeheartedly embraced the path of Death and the Soul, they are astonishingly passionate about taking their revenge on the Venetians. Generally, it is best to assume a Harbinger of Skulls has enough power to kill you without exerting itself, and considerable reserves past that point. Notable Harbingers: * Unre, Keeper of Golgotha - Generally accepted to be the leader of the Harbingers of Skulls. Almost certainly the most powerful. The name "Lady Constancia" followes her around like a ghost, but rare is the Sabbat lick who has any idea what that means. Currently in Mexico City, where she sits as one of the Bishops. * Agitas, Scholar of Antiquities - The clan's loremaster. * Babalawo Alafin - This Harbinger studies the ways of the African Laibon and has influence in their ebony courts. * La Viuda Blanca (The White Widow) * Nicomedes - This Harbinger has joined the Black Hand. * "Gisella Harden", a.k.a. the Winnower - The Harbingers' representative on the Prisci Council.